Lifes not entirly fair
by 00Edward-cullen-lover00
Summary: Bella is being hunted by human s James, Laurent, and Alec. How does her mom and dad save her with the help of the Cullens? One-shot? REVIEW!rated m for mature themes Rape and abuse EXB EMXR AXJ CXE CXR Cullens are vamps.
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why, should Bella have to go through this? We all watched as James kept whispering in her ear, and licking the blood from the side of her face and neck. He was a God damn human for crying out loud. Bella`s breath`s were coming in short gasps. Everyone was scared to death for Bella. And why not? They all loved her. She had them wrapped around her little finger, and she had been here for a total of three weeks.

They were all in love her. Jasper said he was amazed at how they all cared for her so much. All the girls wanted to just use her for popularity. All the guys wanted her for her body. But that only lasted for her first thirty minutes here. Now, as we all had to watch her suffer. Her jade green eyes held such terror, we didn`t need Jasper as an empath. Bella`s white blonde curls were matted on top of her head and the left side of her face and neck were tinged red, thanks to the knives blade and the sicko that was lapping it up like a thirsting dog.

We were vampires. _Vampires._ And we didn`t even want to suck all the dark crimson liquid oozing out of her pale white skin. She meant that much to us. Especially Alice. She had spent the most time with her and Emmett. At first, Rosalie was jelous and even hated her. But then, she got to know her, as we all did. Then she fell in love with her, like we did. She was like a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. She was a sister to Rosalie and Jasper. Alice and Emmett`s best friend. I didn`t really know what we were. We kissed. It was an amazing kiss to. I was simply giving Bella her work that she missed for the day, due to her being out sick, and we kissed. It felt like a million electric currents were shooting from head to toe. In a good way. That was yesterday. What I would give, to go back in time and scoop Bella`s delicate body in my arms and run to the other side of the world so she wouldn`t have to endure in this terror.

As of now, she was sobbing quietly while James kept retelling her of the time when he, Laurent, and Alec tortured, and rapped her. She would scream from time to time. It killed us all inside. We couldn`t do anything. No matter how much we wanted to. James, had the knife to her throat, while Laurent had a gun pointed to her head. Alec was just standing there grinning,_ enjoying_ Bella`s torture.

Charlie, her dad, and Renee,her mom, were clinging to each other. They didn`t know what to do. Their baby girl was being tortured in front of their own eyes. If it was a different time, It would be a funny site to see. Charlie, being 6'9" with a huge muscualr chest and torso, crying and shaking like he was scared to death. As much trouble Charlie went through, to keep Bella safe. How many hours he and his men stayed up, to watch over her. It didn`t make a difference. Becuase they were here, in school, in front of all Forks High students, making her sit on the white marble table of the cafeteria,torturing her. To make sure no one tryed to get out, they had three gaurds with machine guns blocking the first exit, while six were gaurding the secong exit.

All Alice could think, was how this was her fault. If she could have seen Bella`s future, she wouldn`t be here. In this horrible mess. And, in truth, she wouldn`t be. But it wasn`t her fault. It was no one`s fault, except James`. It was cruel. What they were doing to Bella. I don`t know why anyone would want to do that to an angel.

We were going to have to endure this punishment for the next God knows how long, while Bella was going to have to live it. It wasn`t fair.

**Good?Bad? If you don`t like, please review. This was just something I came up with while I was in a depressed mood. Should I make it a story? If I did though, it wouldn`t all be like this! It would be cute, funny, fluffy, and terrifying! **

**Please, please review**


	2. AN:

I have a new pole up....When I get fifteen votes, I`ll poste a new chapter for all the stories, then I`ll work on the one that won.....But, knowing me, I`ll update a lot sooner than fifteen votes

:D

Don`t you see how awesomee I am?


	3. Hey, so heres the thing

I have a new account, so I`m rewriting all my stories....but there going to be the same but make more sense and be longer.....hopefully.(: The username is MidnightSeductress95. It may change in the future.


End file.
